Happy Black Birthday
by MarooMaroo
Summary: re-publish  Pada ulang tahun Near yang ke 20, ia berencana membuat hal ini menjadi lebih 'spesial'. A fanfic for Near's 20th birthday. RnR please


**Tittle : Happy Black Birthday**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Death Note – Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos, random-ness, gaje-ness, POV yang tidak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Happy birthday, Near…"_

Nate River, atau aku panggil saja dengan sebutan Near, ya?

Tepat dua puluh tahun sudah dirimu hidup dan bertumbuh di dunia ini. Rambutmu yang berwarna keperakan itu telah tumbuh panjang tak terurus, matamu yang kelabu itu semakin lama telah semakin kehilangan cahaya. Tapi, bukan seorang Nate River namanya jika kau memusingkan tentang hal tidak penting seperti itu, bukan?

Secara jasmani, tubuhmu sehat. Tapi, hatimu bagaimana? Apakah hatimu kesepian?

Kau mengacak-acak rambut keperakanmu dan duduk lemas di lantai ruangan kosong tempatmu bekerja. Gelap, sepi, dingin, bagaimana bisa kau tahan untuk bekerja di tempat seperti itu, Near?

Cahaya yang dipancarkan dari seribu layar monitor yang menghiasi seluruh dinding menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menemanimu.

"_Hidup ini sungguh singkat, Near. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau nik__mati saja seperti yang aku dan Mello lakukan?"_

Rasa sakit hati, frustasi, kesepian, semuanya telah mencapai batas maksimal bagi dirimu. Kehilangan sahabat bukan suatu hal yang mudah, bukan?

Kau pasti dapat mengingat dengan jelas, lima tahun yang lalu, di hari yang sama Matt mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu. Matt memang hanya mengucapkan kata-kata kosong tanpa makna—seperti yang pernah kau ucapkan padanya. Akan tetapi, tidakkah kau merasa sedikit menyesal sekarang, Near?

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan tempatmu bekerja dibuka oleh seorang tamu tak diundang—oh, Gevanni rupanya.

"Ne—L?"

"Panggil saya Near saja. Ada apa, Gevanni?"

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mengambil cuti... untuk hari ini saja?"

"Untuk apa?"

"... Hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

"Tidak perlu."

Bagus sekali aktingmu, Near. Sebenarnya, kau memang ingin cuti kan? Kenapa kau diam saja sembari memandangi punggung Gevanni yang berjalan ke luar? Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati menyarankan padamu untuk mengambil cuti.

Sekarang kau mau apa, jenius? Tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan di sini! Sampai kapan kau mau terus meratap pada tembok dingin dan gelap itu?

Wah, nampaknya kau sudah mulai bangkit dari posisimu yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk meratap pada dinding.

Kau merangkak pelan tapi pasti ke arah lemari tua yang terasingkan di sudut ruangan, mengambil sepucuk surat usang, lalu membukanya perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Happy birthday, Near._

_Wish you have a great birthday in this year_

_Sincerely, Matt and Mello"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perih. Hanya sepucuk surat usang itulah yang kau miliki. Memori-memori lama yang berdebu kian lama kian sirna seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Sekarang, Near, yang dulunya kuat kini telah menjadi semakin rapuh, dan semakin... tua?

Rasanya lucu melihat dirimu yang sekarang hidup di tengah-tengah kehampaan dunia. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Nyawa manusia hanya Tuhan dan para shinigami yang tahu. Kedua sahabatmu telah pergi lebih dulu, sedih ya?

Aneh, seberapa kesepiannya kau di hari ulang tahunmu ini, tidak pernah secuil pun kau memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. Tapi, aku mengerti kok. Gengsi-mu sangat tinggi kan?

Kau perlahan melirik ke arah jendela besar yang menggantung sunyi di balik balutan tirai lebar berwarna kelabu.

Kau menyibakkan tirai kelabu itu—mengganggu, pikirmu.

Jendela itu kau buka, lalu angin masuk dan membelai wajah serta rambutmu. Setelah itu, kau duduk di ambang jendela.

Tunggu! Apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa tempatmu itu berada di lantai sepuluh? Ah, aku pasti lupa mengingatkanmu.

Rasa takut tidak ada di dalam kamusmu, jadi sekarang kau dapat dengan mudah berdiri tegak di ambang jendela.

Berdiri layaknya anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa—hei, apa kau ingat bahwa tepatmu berpijak adalah di ambang jendela?

Sebenarnya agak susah untuk menjabarkan sifatmu, kau ini bodoh atau berlagak bodoh?

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah kau berjalan di ambang jendela. Kenapa tidak lompat saja? Takut?

Kau terlihat seperti mengambil napas berat, lalu kau tutup matamu kananmu menggenggam secarik kertas lusuh yang kau baca sedari tadi, lalu kau jatuhkan kertas itu ke atas lantai dengan sengaja.

Nampak sebuah titik bening berkilauan menetes dari kelopak matamu. Hey, apakah kau menangis?

Tiba-tiba, angin merembes masuk dan membelai wajahmu dengan kasar, serta menerbangkan rambutmu ke segala arah, yang mana membuat tampangmu semakin kacau.

Anak kesepian, itulah julukanmu dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu seperti itu, ya?

Tetapi, kau sadar bahwa kesepian itu perlahan-lahan membunuhmu dan mengoyak perasaanmu.

Huh, dasar pengecut! Melompat pun kau tidak berani! Wajahmu malah nampak pucat pasi sekarang. Sebenarnya kau ini ingin lompat tidak, sih?

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

5 menit sudah kau berdiri di ambang jendela itu. Sekarang kau mau apa?

Mati. Ternyata itu pilihanmu. Klise sekali, kesepian, sakit hati, lalu bunuh diri—membosankan.

Kau melangkahkan kaki kirimu yang kurus, pucat, dan panjang itu ke sisi luar jendela.

"_Farewell..._" bisikmu perlahan.

Sesaat setelah itu, tubuhmu jatuh menghujam tanah dan membuat para pejalan kaki dan orang-orang yang lewat berteriak histeris.

Darahmu yang merah itu terciprat kemana-mana, sungguh pemandangan yang tragis.

Di ruangan tempatmu bekerja, Gevanni nampak panik dan kebingungan mencarimu kemana-mana. Lidner dengan sigapnya berlari ke lantai bawah untuk mengecek mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi di luar apartemen.

Wajah Lidner nampak pucat, pupil matanya mengecil, nampaknya ia sangat terkejut saat melihat tubuhmu tergeletak secara menggenaskan di atas trotoar.

Tiba-tiba, Gevanni menepuk pundak Lidner yang sedari tadi mematung sembari memandangi mayat tubuhmu. Dan Gevanni pun memberikan secarik kertas lusuh padanya.

"Apa ini?" ucap wanita itu dengan bingung, "Hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun biasa."

"Tidak, baca lagi bagian belakangnya," perintah Gevanni.

Betapa terkejutnya sang wanita berambut _blonde_ tersebut saat membaca bagian belakang surat lusuh itu.

**.**

**.**

"_Happy Black Birthday_

_I wish this could be my last birthday_

_Nate River"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola~ Maroo balik lagi dengan fic Death Note baru! Fanfic ini khusus dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Near yang ke dua puluh! ****Walaupun fic ini terkesan gaje dan aneh, saya harap para reader menikmatinya. ^^**

**~*xxXXXxx*~**

**Saya numpang promosi ya, bulan Oktober 2011 nanti kan ada Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (atau yang disingkat dengan IFA), jadi, supaya ramai ayo kita ikut sama-sama! ****Caranya gabung lewat FB di grup Indonesian Fanfction Awards~ x3**

**.**

**Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya… (_ _ )**


End file.
